paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ungreatful Giant Turkey
A second generation story By The Minecraftian Creeper Previously: The Return of... Cam? Next: Truth or Consequences Summary: So yeah, Peekers is excited for Thanksgiving Day, and she wants to decorate for her favorite holiday. But when Counor gets annoyed by her, she scares her with a spooky story about a Thanksgiving monster called Turkor the Ungrateful. But Counor's sister Nebula finds out, and tells on Counor. But all goes wrong when Creeper's Thanksgiving Turkey gets lose and finds itself some cursed stuffing, turning into the rabid turkey monster that Counor mentioned. Author's note: By the way, HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING PEOPLE!!! Will be finished before then, hopefully. Newly Introduced Characters: Turkor the Ungrateful Chompy the Zombie Librarian (Mentioned) Story: It was Thanksgiving day, and everyone was so excited, especially Peekers. It was her favorite holiday. But Counor wasn't so fond of this particular holiday. Peekers though went to Creeper, who had a turkey in his hands. Peekers:" Creeper, Creeper! Guess what day it is!" Creeper:" Uh... let's see, I have a big fat turkey in my hands... is it Thanksgiving?" Peekers:" Yeah!!! And I want to decorate, cause it's my favorite day!" Creeper:" Well I was going to call Cherry, and ask her to do the decorations..." Peekers made the puppy eyes Creeper:" But... if want I can pass that job on to you!" Peekers:" Yeeesss!" Peekers then passed by the mansion library, said hello to Chompy, Creeper's Zombie Librarian, went into the the decor room, and found a few chests labeled "Thanksgiving!" She picked some things, and started decorating. She put up paper turkeys, pumpkins, and even put on apple at Creeper's desk near the Creeper Computer just for fun. Counor on the other paw was going nuts seeing Peekers go back and for with decorations in her mouth. Then she thought up an idea. A really naughty idea. She walked up to Peekers. Counor:" Hey Peekers." Peekers:" Sorry can't chat now, I have decorations to put up." Counor:" Heh, yeah I've noticed. But would you like to take break to hear a... Thanksgiving story?" Peekers:" *Gasp* "A story, about my favorite holiday? Oh boy tell me!" Counor:" Oh I probably shouldn't, you might get scared." Peekers:" What could be so scary about Thanksgiving?" Counor:" Well have ever heard the story of... Turkor the Ungratful?" Peekers:" Turkor the Ungrateful?" Counor:" Turkor the Ungrateful was said to appear somewhere in the world, but only on the day of Thanksgiving. He is said to be the most ungreatful living being in the world." Peekers:*Gulp* " What about the Scrouge?" Counor:" Even worse than Scrouge!" Peekers was really scared now. Peekers:" B-but why is Turkor so ungreatful?" Counor:" Because, Turkor the Ungrateful was supposed to be a royal family's Thankgiving dinner! So they tried to fatten him up, with stuffing! But when they found out that the stuffing was cursed, the Turkey turned into a scary beast, who's body was turned into a Thanksgiving feast, but the still remained, attached to a boney neck, and gobbled 'em the family up! Gobble gobble gobble!!!" Peekers:" Oh no!" Counor:" Oh yes! One person tried to cut off the head, but two more grew in it's place! Tried to cut both heads, but three more took the place! And when all hope was lost the turkey gobbled every last one of the family. The end." She walked away knowing that she had completely ruined Peekers Thanksgiving, the way she wanted it to. Peekers started crying, she just wanted to have a nice Thanksgiving day. But now, scared half to death, she ran to her Ender lesbian girlfriend Nebula, tears in her eyes. Nebula:" Whats wrong Peekers hon?" Peekers:" Counor told me a scary story about a giant turkey named Turkor the Ungrateful, who ate family and can regrow it's heads!" Nebula: *Gasp* " Ok, not cool Counor! Don't worry Peekers, Turkor isn't real. He's just a story made up to make little kids be thankful for what they have on Thanksgiving. Don't worry, I'll tell my moms, they'll punish my sister." Peekers:" So...*Sniff* I don't have to worry about Turkor coming and destroying Thanksgiving?" Nebula:" No way, you can totally have an awsome Thanksgiving!" Peekers:" Thanks Nebula, you know what, I'm thankful you're always there with me." Nebula:" Aw, me too." So the half Ender husky sheapard goes up to her moms Everest, and Lace, and tells them what Counor has been up to. Lace: *Gasp* " How dare she, I thought we raised her better than that!" Nebula:" Yeah, and she almost ruined Thanksgiving for Peekers too!" Everest:" COUNOR!!!" Counor heard her mother Everest calling her, and she didn't sound happy. Counor:" C-c-coming mother Everest." She was nervous. " Y-yes mother?" Everest:" Why were you trying to ruin Thanksgiving for Peekers?!" Counor:" Well... uh... she was just... I..." Lace:" You need a time out miss Connie. Go to your pup house, and DO NOT come out 'til dinner time!" Counor:" Yes, mother Lace." She went to her pup house, and lied down. " Why do I always have the worst days?" Peekers was finished setting decorations. Peekers:" All done!" Michael:" Nice job Peekers, you went all out." Peekers:" This is the best day of every year, it couldn't possibly get any better than this!" But just as she said that the turkey Michael caught escaped from it's cage, and ran out of the mansion. Michael:" Hey! After that turkey!" The turkey ran and ran, and everyone chased and chased, until the turkey stopped and saw some stuffing in front of the Creeper Mine, it ran towards it and ate it. Michael:" Noooooo!" The turkey then felt weird, and it started to transform. It turned into a giant attacking Thanksgiving meal, with a long boney neck, and living head at the end, just like Counor said. Peekers:" Oh no, the story is true!" Michael switched on his Creeper suit, and took out his Terra Blade, and stabbed the head. After that he cut off the neck. He then thought he killed it, but it grew two more heads. Creeper:" Oh yeah, forgot that part." Peekers was even more scared of it than the story. But then she remembered, Counor was the one who told the story, and she probably knows how to stop it. So she runs to Counor's pup house. Peekers:" Connie!" Counor:" What? Haven't you bothered me enough today?" Peekers:" Connie, it's urgent, I need to know how stop Turkor the Ungrateful!" Counor:" Peekers:" It's just a story." Peekers:" No really! It's outside right now!" Counor:" Fine, all you have to do is make sure it has no heads, after doing that, you have to destroy the meal, before it the heads grow back." Peekers:" Thanks Counor! Mabye after I'm done, I can convince your moms to let you out of time out." Counor:" Whatever." Peekers remembered Creeper had finally built her redstone engineering suit. She used her watch to change. Then she went outside to fight the beast. Peekers:" Hey Turkor! Over here!" Turkor the Ungrateful roared at Peekers. Peekers:" I'm not afraid of you anymore." Steps on a pressure plate, and two fireworks come out of the ground, and crash into the heads making them explode. She then pulled a lever and some fire charges came out of the dispensers and burned the meal. She pulled another lever, and arrows came out. Turkor the Ungrateful was destroyed. " Yeah, I did it, I did it!" Creeper:" Nice job Peekers." Nebula:" Awsome work. I'm sorry I lied, I didn't think it was a real story." Peekers:" It's ok, it's not lying if you didn't know. But I faced my fear, and thats all that matters." Nebula:" Good job." Later... Thanksgiving went great, at least for some pups. Even though Peekers convinced Lace and Everest to let poor Connie out of time out, she still didn't like Peekers at all. But Peekers was having fun, unknown to her Counor holds a bad grudge on her, and thats why she is so mean to her. Everyone else sat down as Peekers read aloud, what she was thankful for. Peekers:" Today was the best Thanksgiving ever. Even though it turned out rough, I couldn't have saved everyone, if it weren't for Connie. I am truly thankful for being here with all my friends and family, especially Counor." Everyone clapped and howled, but Connie wasn't ammussed. Peekers:" Oh yeah, and I forgot to add that because Connie wanted to be a baker pup, I want her to make the ultimate Thanksgiving dinner, if she chooses." Connie still wasn't ammussed, but she smiled only because she wanted to bake the dinner anyways, so it turned out to be a win-win after all. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Minecraftia Category:Holiday Specials